


And Baby Makes Three

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Babysitting, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, it is technically not their kid they are just borrowing, kind of?, possibly the cutest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “She likes you,” Bitty said. “Not that anybody could ever dislike you, but she really likes you.”“Kids usually do,” Jack said. “I don’t have a big family like you, but my parents have a lot of friends who visit and come to parties with their little kids. I’ve never minded looking after them.”“Kids are one thing. You’re the gosh darn baby whisperer.”Prompt fill for leahlisabeth: What about Jack and Bitty have to babysit? Can be just before getting together or when their relationship is really new so they haven't really thought about having kids before but now they can't stop thinking about it





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/184681156535/what-about-jack-and-bitty-have-to-babysit-can-be). Thank you again for the suuuuper cute prompt, leahlisabeth!

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Bitty’s cousin, Sandy, said for the fortieth time that night.

“Sandy, really, it’s no big thing. I’ve been wanting to spend some time with Ella since I got home from school,” Bitty said as he attempted to shoo her and her husband out the door.

“Well, like I said, we’ve already put her down for bed and she’s usually a very good sleeper. I’ve put money on the kitchen counter for pizza so you boys can basically just Netflix and chill. That’s what the kids are saying these days, right?”

Jack coughed as Bitty tried to control the blush rising to his face.

“Good _bye_ , Sandy. Have fun.”

“And I left you both our phone numbers, too! And the neighbor! And the doctor!”

“My goodness, go on! Get!”

Bitty locked the door behind them as Sandy’s husband finally dragged them out of the doorway. Bitty leaned against the door, looking sheepishly back at Jack.

“It’s their first time leaving the baby for an evening,” Bitty explained. “Usually Sandy’s mama, my Aunt Judy, will watch her for short periods of time. But I had offered myself before I remembered you’d still be visiting. Sorry you’ve gotta spend your brief Georgia vacation babysitting my extended family.”

“I already told you, I don’t mind,” Jack said, pulling him into an embrace. “Besides, now we technically have an empty house to ourselves.”

“I was thinking that, too,” Bitty whispered, already breathless.

Jack tilted Bitty’s chin up and leaned down for a kiss. They had been doing a lot of this since Jack had arrived for his summer visit. Their evening on the fourth of July was particularly memorable. Bitty was running out of high-necked t-shirts to cover up the worst of the hickeys. Every time their lips met, or their hands touched it still felt so brand new, Bitty’s body still totally unsensitized to this kind of tenderness.

Bitty parted their lips for just a moment to drag Jack towards the couch. Jack smiled as he let Bitty manhandle him into a seated position so Bitty could climb onto his lap.

“Bits,” Jack murmured, his lips going automatically to Bitty’s neck and his hands to Bitty’s ass.

“Ah, Jack, I want—”

But Bitty never got to tell Jack what he wanted. From the other room a shrill cry pierced the quiet of the house. Bitty sat back on Jack’s thighs as Jack let out a soft laugh.

“So much for a ‘very good sleeper,’ eh?” Jack said.

Bitty and Jack went to the baby’s room and Bitty pulled her out of her crib.

“Ella, sweetie, ssshhh,” Bitty paced the room, rubbing soothing circles on the back of the screaming baby. “I know I’m not your mama, but she’ll be home soon.”

“Do you think she needs something?” Jack asked, as he hovered awkwardly in the doorway.

“I don’t know,” Bitty worried, feeling helpless. “Let me make a bottle, just in case. Can you hold her?”

Jack nodded, wordlessly stretching out his arms as Ella kicked her tiny feet and cried.

Bitty speed-walked to the kitchen, suddenly grateful for Sandy’s very thorough instructions she had left on the counter for how she prepares a bottle. When Bitty finally had it ready and at the right temperature, he went back to the baby’s room. Only then did he notice the noise had died down.

Bitty peeked through the door to find that Jack had thrown a blanket over his shoulder and was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, little Ella perched on his lap letting out the occasional hiccup and sniffle, but no longer screaming. Jack was singing to her in French, his voice a little husky but also gentle and soft.

Bitty’s heart suddenly felt far too big for his chest.

“Miss Fussy-pants seems to be doing a little better,” Bitty said.

Jack looked up. “Oh. Yeah, a little bit. I think she is hungry, though. Let me get up so you can feed her.”

However, the second Jack got up to move and pass Ella off she started to scream again. Jack abruptly sat back down.

“Doesn’t seem like you’re goin’ anywhere,” Bitty laughed.

“That’s okay,” Jack said, cradling Ella in his right arm so Bitty could hand him the bottle, “I’ve got her.”

Bitty sat down on Ella’s toy chest and watched Jack feed Ella. He had started singing again, and Ella looked up at him with large, interested eyes.

“She likes you,” Bitty said. “Not that anybody could ever dislike you, but she _really_ likes you.”

“Kids usually do,” Jack said. “I don’t have a big family like you, but my parents have a lot of friends who visit and come to parties with their little kids. I’ve never minded looking after them.”

“Kids are one thing. You’re the gosh darn baby whisperer.”

“She was only hungry,” Jack said, but smiled shyly up at Bitty and Bitty could’ve melted right onto the floor.

Then Jack’s stomach let out a loud rumble.

“Sounds like somebody else is hungry, too.”

“Haha.”

“I’ll go order the pizza if you’re still okay with her?”

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Jack looked down at Ella and cooed, “Nous allons bien, n'est-ce pas, mademoiselle?”

Bitty couldn’t resist planting a kiss on top of Ella’s head and Jack’s before leaving the room.

Jack joined Bitty on the couch when the pizza arrived, Ella looking sleepy but trying to stay alert. They had tried to lay her down in the crib twice before the pizza came, but she had started to fuss each time.

“Aren’t they supposed to learn to self-soothe?” Bitty had chirped when Jack picked her back up again.

“Eh, I’d rather just hold her.”

They put the Food Network on while they ate, some Summer Baking Championship was playing, while Jack managed to juggle a baby in one arm and pizza in the other. Bitty reached for Ella, who was finally placated enough to be willingly held by him, so Jack could finish his food.

“You know, you’re very good at this,” Bitty said, absentmindedly stroking the top of Ella’s head as she kept her eyes completely on Jack.

“Thanks. I’ve never really thought about having kids. I mean, I expected that one day I would. But it’s always been…abstract. You know what I mean?”

“Not really.”

“Do you not want kids?”

“It’s not that,” Bitty sighed. “I think I might really want kids. But I could never imagine finding someone to be with, then telling my parents, then getting married, and starting a family just seemed very far away.”

“What about now? That you have me?” Bitty stared at Jack and Jack’s face turned red. “I mean – what I mean is, not that _we_ have to get married, just like, does that seem maybe more attainable? Or something? Sorry.”

Bitty laughed, taking Jack’s hand in his. “I know what you mean. And maybe. This stinker is pretty darn cute, but I think I’m okay with just borrowing her for now.”

Jack smiled, squeezing Bitty’s hand. “Yeah. Same here.”

Ella started to fuss again, reaching her arms towards Jack and grasping with her fingers.

“I can clean up if you want some more hang time with your biggest fan,” Bitty said while Jack was already picking Ella back up, arranging the blanket over himself and cradling her.

When Bitty came back from clearing the food and washing the dishes he found Ella fast asleep, nestled against Jack’s chest, and Jack dozing while sitting up on the couch, head nodding off to one side.

Bitty cuddled up next to them, rousing Jack for a moment so he could lean his head more comfortably against Bitty instead. Jack pecked Bitty on the lips and then rearranged himself, promptly falling back to sleep.

Ella looked so sweet in her baby blue onesie, and Jack in his soft t-shirt and shorts, both of their faces relaxed and peaceful, Bitty almost wanted to cry.

For the very first time in his life, Bitty thought that maybe he could have this one day. For the first time, he allowed himself to want it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed! I always love to hear your thoughts if you're willing to share them with me <3
> 
> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/184681156535/what-about-jack-and-bitty-have-to-babysit-can-be), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


End file.
